Star Spangled Banner
by Samantha20
Summary: When Goldberg attacks La Resistance last year , he has to rely on two of the divas to get him out of trouble


A/N: I wrote this after Goldberg attacked La Resistance last year, and I was waiting for a really patriotic day to post it. Well I kind of missed 4th of July, so here it is, better late than never.  
  
Let me know what you think (because I'm Australian, so I don't know much about American Patriotism, and also because I don't think this is my 100% best work.)  
  
Samantha.  
  
Star Spangled Banner.  
  
"Goldberg, what in hell do you think you're doing?" Eric Bishoff asked walking down the ramp towards the ring.  
  
"You think that you can just come down here and do whatever you like? Well think again, because..."  
  
"Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light," The spotlights found Lita standing at the top of the ramp, dressed in a 'Star Spangled Banner' bikini style top and hot pants, her lower legs encased in red, white and blue knee-high boots, looking like Miss America.  
  
Even as Eric and Goldberg looked at her, she continued to sing.  
  
"What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming?  
  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thro' the perilous fight,  
  
O'er the ramparts we watch'd, were so gallantly streaming?  
  
And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
  
Gave proof thro' the night that our flag was still there.  
  
O say, does that star-spangled banner yet wave  
  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?."  
  
At the end of the first verse of the national anthem, another voice joined Lita, a spotlight finding Lillian at ringside as the two women sang the second verse in unison, both holding their heads high with pride as they sung, bright smiles and warm expressions giving the crowd all they needed to begin to sing.  
  
Around the arena people stood from their seats, one hand over their hearts as they belted out the national anthem.  
  
"On the shore dimly seen thro' the mists of the deep,  
  
Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,  
  
What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,  
  
As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?  
  
Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,  
  
In full glory reflected, now shines on the stream:  
  
'Tis the star-spangled banner: O, long may it wave  
  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!  
  
And where is that band who so vauntingly swore  
  
That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion  
  
A home and a country should leave us no more?  
  
Their blood has wash'd out their foul footsteps' pollution.  
  
No refuge could save the hireling and slave  
  
From the terror of flight or the gloom of the grave:  
  
And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave  
  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave."  
  
Between the second and third verses, Lita walked down the ramp, stopping at the bottom, where Lillian met her, the two divas, two American women standing together to sing the last verse of 'Star Spangled Banner,' with one arm around the other's shoulders, looking up at Eric and Goldberg, then out into the crowd, who sang even louder, as the two women encouraged them, almost raising the roof of the stadium.  
  
"O, thus be it ever when freemen shall stand,  
  
Between their lov'd homes and the war's desolation;  
  
Blest with vict'ry and peace, may the heav'n-rescued land  
  
Praise the Pow'r that hath made and preserv'd us as a nation!  
  
Then conquer we must, when our cause is just,  
  
And this be our motto: "In God is our trust"  
  
And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave  
  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!"  
  
Once they had finished singing, Lita continued to hold her microphone near her mouth, and asked Eric a question, rendering him speechless. "Are Lillian and I in trouble for being patriotic too?"  
  
When he didn't answer, she continued, running one hand over her bare belly, "Does that mean I need to take this off?" She asked, pulling gently at her 'Star Spangled Banner' bikini top, then running her hand over the matching hotpants.  
  
Finally Eric regained his voice. "Why don't you and I discuss this in my office?"  
  
"Am I going to get into trouble?" She asked, with a pout on her lips.  
  
"I thnk we'll just... discuss your actions." He answered her, clearly flirting.  
  
She shrugged, and rested her free hand on her hip. "If you like."  
  
"Shall we?" Eric slid out of the ring and walked to her side, completely ignoring Goldberg, while Lillian had disappeared back over to her seat at ringside.  
  
He took her by the hand and moved to lead her back up the ramp.  
  
As she turned, Lita rolled her eyes and smiled at Goldberg, making a gesture in between them with her free hand, clearly saying 'Get the hell out of the ring while you can,' which he did, Lillian calling over several security guards to help him through the crowd, at the same time hushing the crowd so that they wouldn't give the game away. 


End file.
